


Retribution.

by Ari_Ari_Ari



Series: Fraric Retribution Au [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aka everything went down hill really quick, Becomes an alternate leaderless ending, Gen, Is Papyrus really dead? The world may never know...., King Mettaton ending collapsed, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - King Mettaton Ending, because why not?, dysfunction junction, honestly...Mettaton would not make a good King., knight knight is there too, more tags to possibly be added, written in Nacarat's pov; journal style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_Ari_Ari/pseuds/Ari_Ari_Ari
Summary: "The King of the underground... has been murdered.""After the searches are over, it has been determined by the new head officials and monsters of the underground that Mettaton, the star of the underground, is now the star and the King...of the underground.""...That was the beginning of the collapse of the Underground."~~~~~~~Part one: Disturbance.Chapters 1-18~~~~~~~Part two: Splitting AnarchyChapters 19-???





	1. Opening.

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic I've been thinking about and writing about for about a month or two now, it takes place before Fraric Retribution, an Au I created. The book after this one will be Fraric retribution. There should be 4 fanfics that make up the whole Au.
> 
> Well, thanks for clicking on this, and enjoy.

_"The King of the underground... **King Asgore**...has been murdered._

The winged news reporter paused.

_"The King isn't the only casualty...the head of the Royal guard, Undyne, has been murdered as well. The Royal scientist has gone missing as well as another monster."_

The reporter paused once more, a heavy atmosphere in the air...

_"The murderer of the tree was...a **Human.** The royal guard is currently patrolling for the human, in case they are still underground. All monsters are advised to stay inside and away from shady and unknown are-."_

The reporter was interrupted suddenly; another worker dashed up to the reporter, handing him a document. More info for the current situation at hand. The winged reporter nodded swiftly, grabbing the document and turning back to the MTT brand camera.

_"More news just came in, monsters in Snowdin and parts of waterfall may now go back to doing their usual things, Hotland and New home monsters are still advised to stay inside._

_"After the searches are over...it has been determined by the new head officials, and the monsters of the underground, that Mettaton, the starof the underground, is now the star and **the King**...of the Underground."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**"...That was the beginning of the collapse of the Underground.**


	2. Nacarat; May 4th, 201X

Citrus was watching TV again; Mettaton flashing on the screen with bright shades of pink that could violate your eyes. Citrus, complaining since there is nothing else to watch. A simple blessing for me, would be that old tv in the corner of the house to break down.

Some day, maybe...

I worked on the scarf commission today, commissions are getting rarer and rarer, after all, they are all worrying about getting food and stockpiling goods. MTT brand food is everywhere, but it gets expensive by the minute and in the end, it just isn't worth it. At least this blue and grey scarf will make a monster happy. Heaven knows- they might have been saving for it.

When Citrus and I get the money for the scarf, we're planning to order something from Grillby's. We'll have to be quick and hidden; Mettaton's Guard is getting suspicious...Grollby has to keep a low profile anyway.

I do know one thing; In a few more days, Citrus and I won't be eating Scraps.


	3. May 8th, 201X

**We were nearly caught.**

If it wasn't for Grillby pulling us both in when the Guard walked by, we would have been caught and sent away somewhere...Citrus nearly cried, she was mad at me, complaining that "we nearly were caught," and "we could have been killed," and more. We both thanked Grillby, offering things to him, the least we could do. He shook his head. No...he said no....

Grillby is truly a saint.

Citrus and I practically tore through the bag, once we made it in, finally eating something that didn't taste bland or like burnt glitter. It was worth it. The time and effort to make the scarf look it's best, the waiting day after day; it was all worth it.

As I'm writing this, Citrus is asleep, and the town is quiet. It's moments like these where I think about the future and what's going to happen next. Personally...I hope things will get better, the rising prices of food and other goods, the now less crowded underground...hopefully....it will all end.

**Hopefully.**


	4. May 22nd, 201X

I haven't written in this for a while, haven't I?

Lots of things have been happening...a mother of 3 noticed that her children seemed to be watching Mettaton's Tv shows to the point where they wouldn't respond to anything. They wouldn't even eat anything; their eyes frozen in place as if they were a dolls on a shelf.

Mettaton is starting to brainwash monsters who watch his shows.

Needless to say, Citrus and I gladly tossed the tv out of the house. Tv is bad for your eyes anyways. According to some townsfolk, Snowdin too the situation pretty calmly. We simply got rid of or unplugged the Tvs...however...others aren't taking this so well back in New home.

Monsters, after this incident and the rising food prices, are starting to get....antsy. Riots have started to pop up in the Underground, most being in Hotland and New Home. Most of the riots are being "silenced" by Mettaton's Guards. Some brutal to the point of protesters and guards _**nearly falling down.** ___

____

with all these things happening; Monsters are moving to Waterfall and Snowdin, where Mettaton's rule isn't so harsh.

__

____

**It's _truly_ the erosion of local culture.**

____

__  
_  
_


	5. May 26th, 201X

The riots have gotten worse...much worse...

Monsters are violently trying to resist Mettaton's rule, only to be met with more violence from his Guard. More monsters have moved to Snowdin; most in tents or rudimentary shelters. They could care less about living conditions, as long as they got away from all that mess.

I heard that the Guard...the Guard is even starting to get sympathetic to the other monsters...in fact...they already are.

**...**


	6. June 1st, 201X

#  **King Mettaton was murdered.**

##### *The page is covered in dirt and it is ripped at the corners.*


	7. June 1st, 201X , later

There's a mass panic in New home; Everyone is running around in a panic or mad. Some trying to find family, others breaking into stores, primarily grocery stores, grabbing as much as they could or needed. It's an over abundance of MTT brand goods.

A monster, and ex-Mettaton's Guardmen ran into Snowdin. He was carrying bags of goods for everyone, pounds and pounds of food. Citrus and I grabbed various things, then walked back home. While MTT brand food is not appetizing, it's better than what we've been living off.

I wonder if this is a turn for the better, even if it-

##### *the rest of the page is blank...*


	8. June 2nd, 201X

**Smoke. All the smoke...**

Waterfall and Snowdin is jam-packed with monsters from New Home and Hotland. Somehow...a fire started in New home, and now, all the monsters had to flee. The smoke of the fire spread as I write this.

Citrus and I let a few monsters "camp out" in our house, which is now packed. I probably won't be able to write; monsters who are able to handle high amounts of smoke and debris are being requested to help salvage the ruins of New Home and find any monsters that are trapped.


	9. June 6th, 201X

**That wasn't too long. Thank goodness.**

The "Scavenge" took a few days, turning over debris, looking for monsters trapped under the mess. We found twelve monsters, nearly all of them in critical condition. One of them didn't survive the trip to Waterfall, three others fell down.

On a lighter note, I met a monster while scavenging; her name is Knight Knight. She was one of the leaders of the Mettaton rebellion, and, a past Guard to Mettaton.

just like that, I did something stupid today, too.

I blindly asked her _who was the one who Murdered Mettaton._ Knight Knight hesitated, before telling me....

**"His name is Will. He Killed Mettaton due to the murder of his Fiancé."**


	10. Interlude; "Will."

_Once, there was a shadow monster named **"Will".** He loved a Harpy monster named **"Mitzi".**_

_Will worked in Hotland, operating various puzzles and structures. Mitzi in a designer studio, teaching monsters how to make tasteful designs in clothing. Both went through normal lives, even through Mettaton's reign._

_**That is....until Mitzi joined a protest.** _

_It was a peaceful protest in New home, crying out at the ban of non-MTT line clothing just being released. Mettaton, sick of the riots, ordered to get the protesters out of the castle grounds. **by any means necessary.**_

__

_this resulted in the guards blockading the group, warning them. One of the monsters in the protester group, who still isn't known to this day, became hostile and started to taunt the guards. It made one of the guards angry; the group was warned again, sternly this time. The taunting continued._

__

_This made the guard angry. **Very** Angry. **angry enough to swing his axe at the protester.**_

__

_Luckily, the protester dodged. Unluckily, Mitzi, who was behind the protester, was hit with the blunt force of the axe._

__

_**Both groups, stunned, watched Mitzi bleed out onto the gray, stone pavement, before finally dusting.** when Will caught word of what happened, he was **crushed.**_

__

_Thinking that the guard killed his fiancé purposely, his anger burned fiercely. He vowed to obtain justice for Mitzi's death. Later, he achieved this goal, being the one to kill Mettaton himself._

__

_Later, Will would become **the leader** of the Republic of Hotland. a large painting of Mitzi hanging in his halls._

__


	11. June 8th, 201X

_I had to explain to Citrus that monsters have been vanishing left and right._

A rumor has been spreading around, a group called **_"Darkened Flowers"_** has taken over the abandoned Lab in Hotland. This "group" supposedly kidnapped the monsters that recently went missing. Some said that they are trying to forcefully break the barrier using what we have, _monster souls._ Others are saying that it's a cult of maddens monsters who are trying to take control of the front end of the Hotland area.

As far as I know, five monsters have vanished, more and more groups like Darkened Flowers are popping up, and it seems as though I am getting interested in all the things happening in this anarchy.

**It all seems very...**

**very...**

**very...**

**_Interesting..._ **


	12. June 10th, 201X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, the first chapter note in chapter 12? Neat.  
> In case your wondering who Doxen is, he's a minor Oc character, really only mentioned for now. 
> 
> If you read this far into the book, thanks!

I'm glad Citrus found this, I lost it in a pile of books our neighbor, Doxen, let us have. Doxen is moving away from Snowdin Town, to the lower, less discovered parts of Snowdin Forest. He said that he felt, _"as though something bad is going to happen,"_ and that _"he could just **feel** it..."_

To lighten his load for the trip, he gave away books to others who wanted them. Seeing as how Citrus and I got rid of the tv, we decided to get some while we could. The rest are supposed to be donated to the librarby -er, library.

I presume that while I'm writing this, Doxen is still wandering out there, or is at least resting like I should be at this time. Citrus is snoring quietly by my side on the couch, her ear slightly twitching at various sounds in her sleep.

I do not wish for any harm to come to Citrus, myself, or anyone for that matter. There has been plenty of unnecessary deaths already, which brings me to this question....

_Is...something **bad** really going to happen?_


	13. June 12, 201X

_Seven monsters have vanished overnight in Hotland..._

Darkened Flowers has struck again apparently, monsters are getting wary. Waterfall and Snowdin are crowded, and everyone has this feeling of dread and despair. Despite the seemingly dark aura from everywhere, they all go on with their lives as if none of this..none of hat happened, well, _happened._

The original residents of Snowdin Town are starting to "follow in Doxen's footsteps". They gather their prized possessions, and move out into the Snowy wilderness of Snowdin Forest and the unexplored outskirts. I had to persuade Charles not to move, despite his complaining about the "local culture being ruined". _Then again_...this is the same guy who _laughed_ when a monster from New Home slipped and fell while trying to walk on ice.

Today...I saw something a bit strange today however. One of the skeleton brothers, Sans I believe, was sauntering around Snowdin. I heard from others that his brother was among those who died to the human.

_That never stops rumors however._ Others say that Sans has gone mad. I can understand why they would think this; he _lurks_ around, rarely speaking to others. He always seems to have a **threatening** look, the permanent smile on his face reflecting how broken he must be. On top of that...i have been hearing from various monster who have walked by hearing strange noises inside _....like sobbing._

**Huh. I suppose we are all losing what _little_ sanity we have left.**


End file.
